


Occupied

by viciouswishes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupiecake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cupiecake).



> Setting: S3  
> Prompt: Cameron/Cuddy, get quarantined (or locked in some sort of room) together

Hospitals can't shut down. They can't, and it's Cuddy's job to run it. But when the hospital administrator gets stuck in an elevator with another doctor, she can't do anything besides sit on her ass.

"It's not going to work," Cameron says as Cuddy tries to her cell phone again. They both know that House is up to something.

"I just can't sit here." Cuddy slips her phone into her pocket and sighs. "Tell me a story. Something to keep my mind occupied."

"Once there was this doctor with a bum leg. Stop me if you've heard this one before."


End file.
